Class
by facepalmfox
Summary: Santana is a teacher and has a G!P and get's hard in the middle of class, Quinn goes to check on her.  PWP My first one shot! Quinntana


My first Quinntana oneshot!

Characters do not belong to me unfortunately

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>5:06 AM<p>

Santana groaned, she hated this part of teaching, waking up early. Santana slowly forced herself out of the warm comfort that was known as her bed and into the

bathroom to prepare herself for the day. The Latina looked down only to see a bulge in her shorts; she soon took them off and stared into the bathroom mirror, looking at

her quite large extra appendage with a smirk, remembering her dream. Santana started to palm herself wordlessly as imagines of last night's dreams flooded into her

mind.

_Santana sat at her desk, giving her second period class a lecture, Santana could feel herself hard as she spoke but what made it even worse was that a specific student was giving _

_her oral as she spoke. The girl was blonde, but she couldn't see her face, all Santana could see was plump, now red lips from sucking on her dick. Santana had to suppress a moan _

_when the girl used her tongue to massage the underside of Santana's rock hard cock. The teacher moved a hand so she had it in the girl's luscious blonde hair, griping it tightly _

_moving it up and down, Santana started to rock her hips to meet the girl's mouth, not caring she had a class full of students watching, most likely wanting to know what their _

_teacher was doing. The mysterious blonde kept up the fast pace before moving down to the Latina's balls, sucking on them, as one of her perfectly manicured hands started to _

_pump up and down the teachers shaft. After a few moment of this the girl went back to Santana's dick, taking all eight inches into her mouth, humming into it, making Santana's _

_body feel like jelly, "So close." She groaned out quietly before she just started to thrust into the blonde's mouth at a fast pace, moaning, and forgetting about the other students._

Santana came hard into her hand just at the thought of that, she needed to get laid, and she needed to now.

* * *

><p>11:01 AM<p>

Quinn. Fabray. Quinn Fabray. Fabray Quinn.

The name rang in Santana's mind over and over again. The name sounded so foreign on her tongue, "Quinn Fabray." She said out loud, glancing at the aisle of students,

looking for one in particular, "Here." The Latina's eyes settled on the blonde speaking, she was gorgeous, insanely beautiful, so fuckable… She shouldn't be thinking this,

she was a teacher now. Santana finished the role call and started her class; they were watching a movie today, so she asked the talkative brunette to turn off the lights.

It was dark now, but Santana could see Quinn's face from the light of the projector screen, her features were so attractive, her hazel eyes, her face structure, everything…

She felt herself get hard; this was not a good sign. Santana squeezed her legs together trying to relive some of the tension, but it only made her harder. Santana needed

to get out of there, and she needed to get out of there now. "I want you all to be quiet and I'll be back soon." The teacher said as she quickly got up and went to an

empty bathroom; she pulled down her panties and looked down at her hard shaft. She quickly started to pump slowly, groaning at the sinful pleasure. Santana was so

into the moment that she didn't hear the door open, "Ms. Lopez…" Quinn stopped when she saw Santana masturbating, she felt strangely aroused. Quinn walked

towards her as the Latina moved back, when Santana's back hit the sink, her eyes wide with fear, watching the blonde carefully. Quinn leaned down with a devilish smirk,

her finger traced up Santana's hard member. "You looked like you were in pain, so I came to see if you were alright." Quinn said in a husky voice, Santana groaned just

from hearing the younger girl, then it clicked, Quinn was the girl in her dream. "I want you." Quinn said as she took Santana's earlobe in between her lips, sucking on it.

Santana did not need to be told twice and Santana lifted Quinn up, her panties on the floor and Santana started pounding into her at a rapid pace, she had never felt

anything better in her life, it was so tight, wet, and clenched around Santana's pulsing member. "You like that?" Santana groaned out, pounding into the girl hard, bringing

her hand up to play with her clit. "Y-Yes." Quinn was able to moan out, her back arching into Santana, "More.." She whimpered as she gave Santana a sloppy kiss. The

Latina pinched Quinn's clit and the girl came undone around her, "So fucking hot.." Santana said as she felt her lower stomach clench together before releasing into the

girl. Santana was panting as Quinn picked up her panties, putting them back on, stopping before she was out the door completely,

"See you in class, Ms. Lopez."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
